In the Red
by Dianas-Lotus
Summary: Shadowed figures ran across my eyes, sound pounded in my ears...and all I saw was red.
1. 1

In the Red  
  
I do not own Gundam wing.  
  
I shut the car door with a sigh. The benefit party had lasted into the early hours of the mourning, and I am wiped. I buckled my seatbelt, checked my mirrors, and turned the key. The engine roared to life. I loved that sound, the feeling of the vehicle coming to life beneath me. I relish the absolute freedom of being able to control the car, to cruise as gently as I wish, or to fly over the roadways. Normally, Pagan would have driven me to these little excursions, but he was getting on in age, and I felt that he should get his rest instead of waiting up into all hours for me.  
  
I backed out of my parking space and pulled out onto the roadway. Home was about twenty minutes away, and I really want to take my time. Might as well enjoy it while I can, right? Man, it sure is cold tonight. And foggy too... oh well. I stare out the front window, watching the little yellow lines slip by. Hmmmm.....mabey a nice bubble bath when I get home and a glass of good wine. Then I can curl up with a cozy book. That sounds........Ummphh! What was that? Did I hit something? My mind was wondering...and I forgot to pay attention to the road. Better pull over and check the tires.  
  
I press on the brakes, and ease my corvette to the side of the road. It's pretty even so I shouldn't have a problem. Opening the door, I trip and rip my panty hose. Damn it! I slam the door close in my frustration and proceed to tires. Front left...check. Front right...check. Back right....check. Back left....oh, what's this? I begin to extend my hand to see what had punctured my tire. Suddenly, I hear a whirring sound behind me. I whip around just in time to see the shadowed figure of a vehicle running straight for me. I try my hardest to jump out of the way, but to no avail. Blackness swallows me whole... 


	2. 2

In the Red 

****

****

I do not own Gundam Wing. My story is done from Relena's POV.

I hear someone calling me. No, that's not right. Several, thousands are calling me. What do you want? Who are you? I don't understand what you're saying. Shadowed figures run across my eyes, but they are to swift to decipher as to what they are. Sound pounds in my ears…and all I see is red. I'm in the Red. What does that mean?

I feel slippery, cold fingers on my shoulder. I turn around and there is a shadow standing there. I can't make out who it is…but…it looks familiar. Who are you? It just gestures at me with its hand. Do you want me to come with you? But still, the shadow still stands there with its hand extended. It begins to slip away and I run after it. Wait! Wait for me! I'm lost, won't you help me? Please! Please help me! But the shadow fades away, and I stop, feeling like I am going to cry. Suddenly, the ground beneath me gives, and I'm falling. Just falling.

…………..

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is white light. Good mabey I'm dead, and this is judgment day. Or I could be somewhere under observation. I'm not that lucky….Who am I? I don't know who I am. Oh God, what am I going to do. I start to close my eyes again to block out the  sudden pounding headache that has entered my mind when I here someone call out.

"She's awake. Zechs come quick, she's awake!"

I hear pounding and then the light is shoved away. There is a man standing over me with long white hair, but he is still young. There is also a young woman, with blackish/blue hair and blue eyes. I know those eyes, but I can't place them. Who are these people?

"Relena, I'm so glad you're okay," says the woman.

Relena? Is that who I am? It doesn't sound right. I try to open my mouth and speak, but all that comes out is a keening sound. My head hurts so dreadfully.

"It's okay little sister…we're here for you. Tell us what you need."

I look at them once more while concentrating on how to talk. I've seem to temporarily forgotton how to do that to.

"Who 's Relena," I ask? My speech is slurred.

"You are…don't you remember?" asked the white haired man.

"No….I wan't to go back! Let me go back!" I start to yell and thrash around in the bed. The doctor runs in and shouts orders to sustain me. The platinum haired man hold me down.

"Relena, please stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Let me go back!"

"Go back where?"

"I wan't to go back to the red!"

He just stares at me as if I've lost my mind. "The red?"


End file.
